


Cleansing Souls

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beth is mentioned, Budding Love, Exile, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Rick Disapproves, Romance, Strap-Ons, Tyresse is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie is heartbroken over losing Beth, Michonne is shaken by Tyreese's death. The two seek comfort in each other's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing Souls

 

Cleansing Souls

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Maggie is heartbroken over losing Beth, Michonne is shaken by Tyreese's death. The two seek comfort in each other's arms_

 

One

**Maggie Greene's spirit is crushed, she has lost everyone in her family now following the death of her little sister Beth. Maggie's mind keeps replaying the image of Daryl carrying Beth's dead body out of that hospital over and over, Now Maggie had no one. Glenn wasn't around for Maggie to confide in and she still had her reservations about Rosita and Tara, so that only leaves one person for Maggie to go to for help with this.**

**"Hey Maggie, want to go on a run with me?" Michonne's silky voice cut through Maggie's mental haze and brought her back to the present.**

**"Huh?" Maggie said looking around the camp at Rosita, Tara, Rick, and Daryl.**

**"I said do you want go on a run with me?" Michonne asked again.**

**"Oh s-sure Michonne, let me grab my gear." Maggie says hurriedly, leaping to her feet and jogging over to the car where the weapons and gear was stored. Once Maggie has her Glock 19, her combat knife, and her M4 she and Michonne left the camp.**

**"So, Michonne, care to let me in on why you asked to come with you and not Rosita, Carol, or Tara?" Maggie asked.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about Beth if that's OK." Michonne says gently.**

**"All right." Maggie said.**

**"Maggie, I know that you wanted to protect Beth and you did that the best that you could given the circumstances."**

**"I failed her, Michonne." Maggie said as the duo came up to a house, Michonne spins Maggie around and pulls the younger woman into a warm embrace.**

**"Maggie, you didn't fail Beth all right?" Michonne said as she gazed deeply into Maggie's eyes.**

**"Michonne." Maggie whispered.**

**"Maggie, when I lost Andre I blamed myself for not being there to protect him for a long time."**

**"You were on a run Michonne, you couldn't have known that would happen." Maggie said, holding Michonne's gaze.**

**"Same for you and Beth." Michonne replied.**

**Michonne's kind words made sense to Maggie and they eased the heaviness in her heart, Maggie smiled at Michonne and pushed one of her braids out of her face gently.**

**"Thanks Michonne, let's check one of those houses." Maggie said, Michonne nods and lets go of Maggie.**

**As Michonne walked in front of Maggie, the brunette all ready missed Michonne's strong arms around her.**

**Michonne raised her SKS as she lightly pushed the front door open, the house was shrouded in thick shadows and there was the unmistakable odor of death in the air.**

**"Stay close." Michonne whispered, Maggie nods.**

**Suddenly Michonne froze, the pungent odor of death was stronger now, Maggie drew her Glock and spun on her heels to check the rear.**

**"Clear." Maggie said quietly, Michonne nods. Just then four snarling Walkers stumbled out of a room on Maggie's left, Maggie let out a strangled yelp of surprise as a female Walker in a tattered sundress knocked her down.**

**"Maggie!" Michonne yelled as she took down the other three Walkers with three quick bursts from her rifle, Maggie kept calm as the dead Walker snapped its jaws at Maggie. Michonne pointed her gun at the back of the Walker's ashy skull and fired, the Walker flinched and fell off of Maggie as a dark red mist gushed from its head.**

**Maggie shoved the corpse off of her and quickly got to her feet.**

**"You OK?" Michonne asked.**

**"Yeah, thanks to you." Maggie replied.**

**"Come on, let's see what we can gather and get back to the others." Michonne says.**

**"OK."**

**Michonne and Maggie searched the house and came up with some fresh baby formula, diapers, and clothes for Judith, candy bars and comics. Michonne smiled.**

**"What?" Maggie asked, "Carl's gonna flip over these bad boys." Michonne said pointing at the comics and candy bars.**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot how much he loves his comics and candy bars." Maggie said with a giggle.**

**After getting everything that the group can use from the house, Maggie and Michonne return to camp, as predicted Carl was overjoyed when Michonne hands him the comics and candy bars,**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
